


one study session doesn’t mean I like you

by Fandom_Bucket1



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Partying, Semi Slow Burn, Sex first feelings later, Underage Drinking, angsty, consent is important, craig can’t emotion, drunk makeouts, mutual friends to lovers, no beta we die like men, oblivious Kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Bucket1/pseuds/Fandom_Bucket1
Summary: “Do you really think Shakespeare was gay?”The question made Craig stop what he was doing, the dried pumpkin seeds he was feeding his guinea pigs clutched in between his thumb and forefinger.“How should I know Mccormick, do I look over 100 years old to you?”“Well now that you mention it-““Fuck off.”Kenny’s giggles shouldn’t make Craig feel this warm.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 48





	1. Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this fic is based of an rp I have with my partner so sorry if it doesn’t flow well enough or seems choppy. I just loved what we have so far and I wanted to put it down on here for others to read.

He had never noticed. All through middle school and up until now, senior year of high school he had never noticed. Kenneth McCormick. Craig had been fine, his days were normal and boring just how he likes it, no random situations he has to deal with and no people he’s not already familiar with talking to and catching him off guard. That all washed away like the dirt on his baseball cleats, it was Monday at lunch when the blonde decided to sit down at his table, fitting right into the conversation that Token and Clyde were having, spitting jokes and making his friends laugh, all of them acting like this was just another day. It pissed Craig off; suddenly this **change** in his day, throwing him off orbit and now scattered like the cosmos. He said nothing to Kenny, just calmly eating his ham and cheese sandwich and sipping on his apple juice watching his friends interact with him. The bell rang and he dumped his styrofoam tray in the trash, saving his box of juice which he still sips on while walking to English class, he has it with Clyde so maybe his day will recoup from the bump that had appeared at lunch. Sitting down at his desk beside Clyde, he let his book bag down on the carpeted floor with a soft pwomp sound and the ravenette slumps down into his seat with a soft groan which alerts Clyde to poke him with his pencil and says something like if he’s getting sleep or eating well and he only makes a groan and Clyde must of took this as a positive answer because the poking stops. Craig closes his eyes, trying to get back into his ‘I don’t have feelings’ mood and not whatever that shit was at lunch. A bright and chipper voice pulls him from his lulling making him pick his head up to blink at the source and is greeted by a blonde halo of wild and messy hair that is, Kenny McCormick. Something is said about them being partners for the English project that will last around 3 weeks and Craig feels not only his orbit get thrown but the whole axis of his world begins to tilt and starts to move into the blinding rays of the sun, burning the teens inner self until it was screaming bloody murder. Change and Craig were never good friends and it seems that change has decided to play a dirty rotten trick on him and trip him up in the hallway of life, like some stupid grade school bully dead set on making Craig’s life a hell hole. He didn’t talk to Kenny for the whole rest of the class because he was still trying to process what had happened, so he didn’t hear when Kenny asked if he could come over and work on the project at Craig’s house, old habits die hard so he just nodded and said “Yeah.” His eyes unfocused and he finally did look up at Kenny and blinks at the close proximity of his face, sure it was maybe a few feet away but he could see the others freckles and how they littered his face and Craig found himself finding constellations in them, Draco, Cygnus, even the Big Dipper was there above the grin that Kenny was sporting which made something boil down in Craig’s stomach. After last period while at his locker putting his textbooks away he felt a presence and pulled back to look around the door of his locker and there stood the root of all his problems today. “Hey.” His voice was monotonous as usual but Kenny pipped back with a bounce “Hello Craig” and it made the ravenette grimace inside but he didn’t show that he was affected and instead closed his locker with a slam and moved the strap of his book bag on his shoulder before brushing past the deviant whom he has now a study period with at his house, not the afternoon he was used to. The walk home was exhausting because Kenny kept trying to get him to talk and he’d throw in a quip here or there and Craig found himself slowly becoming less tense and started to relax his shoulders, Kenny’s easy going and warm personality was eroding away at Craig’s wall, not good.

They made it to his house and Craig took off his shoes at the door, telling Kenny to do the same seeing as his mom didn’t want mud tracked around the house, especially since they just got new hardwood floors. Craig led Kenny up to his room, opening the door into a box of his own getaway, space themed mostly, his ceiling had those sticky glow stars all aligned to be actual constellations, on his dresser sat a guinea pig cage and it made some soft little chirps and Craig beelined for it, cooing as he looks into it. Stripe had died last year but these two new ones had quickly wiggled and nibbled their way into his heart and became part of his life. He tells Kenny he can just drop his stuff wherever as he opens the cage, giving his pets little scratches on their heads and feeds them some pumpkin seeds, a rare and fond smile moves in easily on his normally emotionless face. He brings them both out and takes a seat on his rug, putting them down so they can run around for a bit. The time seemed to fly by as the two figured out topics and ideas about their project but Craig new very little about Shakespeare but Kenny was an endless spring of information on the old arts of time, something that Craig wouldn’t have expected from him, the guy who used to talk about girls and perverted things all throughout middle school, it made him sound more **real** like he actually had a personality past the rumors about him that float around the school. A smile twitches at the corner of his lips watching Kenny talk animatedly about some play he likes and Craig asked questions here and there and Kenny answers them happily, it sounds like he has nobody to spill all this stuff to. He hums and lazily sketches on a scratch piece of paper and it slowly starts to look familiar and it’s of Kenny. Craig hides that under some of his books while Kenny is distracting by his pets, he gets up off the floor his knees popping and he twists his upper body, loud cracks filling the room and Craig groans softly, “Hey, I’m going to get some drinks. Want anything?”

Kenny looked up at the other, setting the wriggler that was on his lap down onto the floor, “Hold on, I’ll come with you and see what you have, found out that some soda brands make my stomach say fuck you.” Craig pops his knuckles out of habit, “I thought you weren’t allowed to be picky McCormick.” He pops one knuckle and it hits hard, making him suck in a sharp breath and shake out his hand like it will help and holds it for a bit. Kenny sticks his tongue out at the ravenette before moving on past him, shoulder bumping Craig, “I have standards Craigifer.” He hums softly as he stands by the stairs waiting for the other. Craig rolls his eyes at the nickname before following the blonde downstairs, their socked feet making the wood floorboards creak softly and Kenny jumps off the third step at the bottom and almost slips when he lands on the slick hard woods making Craig have to bite his lip as to muffle a chuckle that bubbles in the back of his throat. “Going ice skating McCormick?” He asks once he gets to the bottom. “Oh yeah, I’m aiming for the Olympics didn’t you know?” Craig rolls his eyes again for the umpteenth time since they’ve been here, Kenny seems to have that personality that Craig finds just charming enough that the teenage ruckus can get away with just a eye roll or an unimpressed look. In the span of 4 hours that they have been here Kenny has already made a impact of Craig’s boring life and was injecting it with color and random facts about dead artists that Craig could’ve lived without but now that he has been introduced to this life that could happen, he kinda wants to explore it more. He’s always wanted to go to space, the vast reaches of it makes his head whirl like a carnival ride and admission is just one wondering of what’s out there and suddenly the whole idea that aliens might be real pops into your head. Honestly, Kenny could be an alien, I don’t think a normal person gets excited over soda like how he is now, “You have Shasta?! Dude I love that stuff.” Then again....maybe that’s just not a normal thing for Kenny. “Yeah. I don’t know why mom bought it, nobody in the house drinks it.” He leans over the others shoulder and grabs a bottle of coke, the soft clinking of his rings against the glass was a nice sound. Craig sets the bottle on the counter and opens a drawer that’s full of silverware and some uncommon utensils like a pickle fork, corn on the cob pokers, a thing that turns a potato into those curly fry things, stuff like that. He grabs a normal butter knife and closes the drawer with his hip, the wood sliding in and shutting with a soft slam. Taking the bottle, he taps twice on the body of the glass and then twice on the neck before swiping upwards and the bottle cap just comes right off with a satisfying pop sound and it clatters on the linoleum tile. He takes a swig of it and notices out of the corner of his eye, Kenny looking at him with a perplexing expression. Pulling the bottle away he swallows before raising an eyebrow, “What?” Kenny just smiles and shakes his head and lifts his can of Shasta up to his lips, “You are just full of surprises Tucker.” The comment makes Craig feel a small spark of pride at being able to surprise Kenny, it makes the corners of his lips turn up in a fleeting smirk, “Stick around McCormick and it might happen again.” Kenny laughs and Craig lightly suns in the brightness of it, like a summer suntan on his soul. “Come on. Shakespeare is dead and he needs us to tell the world that two 13 year olds died because they loved each other in a matter of a minute.” He takes another drink of coke as he pads back up the stairs, the sound of Kenny’s bouncing steps echoed up the walls, “That’s young love for ya. Would you die for me Tucker? You love me right?” It made Craig scoff as he walks into his room, “I hope you can dream because that’s the only way it would happen.” He uses his foot to scoot his pets out of his way before sitting on the ground with a plop, letting his long legs stretch out in front of him with a sigh and lets his head fall back against the side of his bed. “Man, I hate school but it’s the only way out of this town. A diploma and a scholarship to some college.” The ravenette watches himself idly turn the glass bottle around, rotating it counterclockwise and the sun shines through it making a small rainbow appear and if he turned it just right the colors were bright. “I could honestly care less about good grades. I know I’m going to be stuck here for my whole life so why bother.” Craig looks up to see Kenny laying on his back, balancing a pencil on his nose.

”That’s stupid. If you try, you could get out of here. Get a good job and pay your sister through school. Your parents can’t keep you here forever.” Craig pulls his legs in and sits criss cross applesauce with his coke bottle in the middle. Kenny shorts and turns his head to look at Craig, “That sounds easy yes but pulling it off is another story.” He sits up just enough to take a sip of the soda before laying back down. “You’re a coward then McCormick. The Kenny I knew about never backed down from a challenge, or is that version of you a lie so you look strong to your shit friends.” Kenny sits up in a snap, “Don’t insult my friends Tucker, those guys have been there for me when I was at my lowest point. I respect them a lot.” The hard tone made Craig tense up, he’s never seen Kenny serious like this and he just makes a soft “Tch, whatever.” And looks away from Kenny, not wanting to make eye contact and gazes up at the large maple tree that is outside his window, the sun blazing through the leaves making them look like flames. “Well, you still are a dumb ass for thinking you can’t make it out of here.” Kenny just huffs, “Yeah, I know.” It makes Craig want to shake him by the shoulders, he’s witty and funny, caring, kind, and has a good heart. If he put his mind to it he could do it. He doesn’t know where these thoughts and feelings were coming from, it felt weird to care so strongly for a persons success after talking to them for only 4 hours but Kenny must have that affect, people are drawn to him and his charisma and Craig was no exception but he won’t let Kenny know that.


	2. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after that study “date” Tucker can’t seem to keep the blonde out of his head and it’s making things..annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sudden inspiration hits me  
> Sorry it’s been a while y’all  
> Also I don’t know what indenting is so this all looks like one paragraph I’m sorry

That back and forth banter really made Craig’s head spin on that same stupid axis as before. Watching this bimbo blonde lay on the floor of his bedroom with one of his pets on the male’s chest while he feeds them seeds; made his own chest clutch. The image is burned into his brain, yesterdays interactions are affecting today’s interactions. He spaced out while looking at McCormick in English, hyper focused on whatever he’s doing with that writing utensil. The fucker noticed it too and gave the raven haired teen a small wink which Craig responded with the finger and an unimpressed expression making Kenny chuckle. The smirk made the raven haired teen even more annoyed. Asshole.  
The thoughts bled into his later classes and it made Tucker more annoyed as he went along, why did he have to be such a bitch about him not being genuinely smart and a good guy; biting on the end of a pen to mask his prominent emotions. His thoughts shifted through that petty anger and it ended him up at the image of him throwing hands with McCormick which is normal, he usually solved his problems with fists anyways but this image blurred and shifted to his hands around the blondes throat while he smirked up at him, blood in his teeth. Craig felt himself jolt weakly in his chair, eyes opening wider with a look of confusion on the male’s face. “The fuck-“ he whispered to himself, furrowing his brow as Craig gave his head a little shake. That wasn’t what he needed, now he’s just annoyed and slightly horny. Perfect.  
Class ended and Craig grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder sighing as the teen bypasses other fellow students wishing to escape the clutches of the classroom. Old skating converse make their way down to his locker, chains hanging on his side clink and hit each other making that well known noise as Craig moves. That cool and calm expression on his face was just a mask to the real shit he’s feeling at the moment. He has to meet up with Kenny by his locker again so they can walk to his house for more work on the English project. As Craig turned the corner he saw the telltale orange parka by his locker with a freckled blonde in it rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “McCormick.” Craig called out and raised a hand in greeting, the braided leather and tight chain bracelets on his wrist pop against his tanned skin. The blonde waves in return, “Sup man.” A grin graced the teens chapping lips, his teeth lightly sinking into the bottom to chew on some flaking skin, such a nasty habit. Craig passes on by and Kenny follows him like a pup. They travel the same path as yesterday, idle chit chat along the way. Jokes are shared and Craig chuckles at a few despite his tight hold on his emotions and he hates that Kenny makes him slip up, so much. Arriving at Craig’s house he unlocks the door with his house key, stepping inside the threshold and toes off his shoes putting them in a wicker basket the Tucker family keeps by the door for shoes. “You know the rules. Shoes off.” Craig looks over his shoulder to make sure Kenny is doing as he asked; he is. Hanging up the parka and untying his shoes Craig gets to see the slenderness of the blondes body, he is in no way weak and it shows in the muscle McCormick has put on. Good for him. “Can we get drinks from the fridge again before going upstairs?” Kenny asks with a small smile which pulls Craig out of whatever thought he was stuck in. Blinking a few times he makes a soft hum before replying, “Oh, shit yeah. Go ahead. There’s still Shasta left.” The teen jerks a thumb towards the kitchen as he was walking towards it. “Help yourself to snacks too.” Craig yawns weakly into the back of his hand before opening fridge and leans down to grab something. He almost falls in as Kenny comes over and bumps the others ass with his hip earning a small noise of protest and surprise from the Tucker. Standing up, coke bottle in hand he gives our favorite blonde the signature bird, “Fuck You McCormick.” It’s empty words but Kenny still gives him a stupid fuck boy chin rub, “Say less.” Craig rolls his eyes with a disappointed sigh, “Shut up.” The two climb the stairs to Craig’s bedroom, opening the door that’s got tapped pictures of space on it that seem to be cut from a magazine and made into letters origami style to spell out Craig’s name. Stepping to the side he let Kenny in first so he can close the door behind him as he himself entered his room, dropping his bag on the end of the bed. “This project is fun and boring at the same time.” Kenny comments as he sets his own bag on the floor, pulling out the notebooks they had written shit in from last time. “Yeah...I guess, I don’t really care so...it’s whatever to me honestly.” Craig takes off his hat and hoodie, reaching over and behind him to grab onto the navy blue fabric and tugs it off. His shirt decides to follow so it ends up with Craig shirtless for half a minute, managing to grab the shirt and pull it back on. Hair now messy he tosses the big hoodie onto his bed nonchalantly, groaning as he pops his neck by jerking his head left and then right rapidly the crack of joints being very loud. “Fuck-“ Craig reaches up to rub weakly at his neck, pressing on the vertebrae bumps leading up to his skull. “You’re gonna have a fat neck and shit if you keep doing that.” Kenny teases from his seat in a big bean bag, cheeks slightly flushed and pupils a bit blown. Craig, putting his hands on his hips almost sassily and raises a brow at the blonde sharing his room, “Oh yeah? How would you know that.” That earns the teen another of those stupidly charming smirks, “Scientists said so.” Kenny puts his arms behind his head and sinks further into the bean bag. “Yeah well I don’t believe all scientists.” Craig sighs as he moves over to the cage containing his children, cooing softly he opens the door to put some big pumpkin seeds in there for a treat before closing the door back up. “Anyways aren’t you failing science?” Tucker turns his body to face Kenny with a raised left brow, pierced with a small silver bar. Kenny just shrugs and brings a hand down to pick at his own nails, “I only find some of it interesting and I have ADHD too so, shits hard to focus on.” Craig’s frown deepens at this, “Do you take meds?” Kenny shakes his head, “Nopers.” Rubbing his face with both hands before sending them up into his dark locks Craig groans weakly, “That explains a lot of shit...damn.” No he kinda feels like a dick for getting angry at him for his ass grades. “I know it’s a stupid question but have you tried to get meds?” The look he gets says all that’s needed and Craig grimaces, “Shit.” With a deeper sigh he walks over and sits down on the edge of his bed before laying back on it. “It’s no big deal or anything, I don’t care man.” Kenny’s lack of self care makes Craig more annoyed, that seems to just be a common emotion with this fucktard. “Whatever, do what the hell you want I don’t control shit.” Sitting up onto his forearms so he can see Kenny who’s just watching Craig with those pacific blues of his and a small smirk is on his lips. “I hate that.” The teen blurts out without a thought. Kenny tilts his head a bit, “Hate what?” Craig motions vaguely to his face, “That stupid fucking smirk you make when you talk down on shit, it makes me feel really annoyed.” He grumbles as Craig sits up fully. Kenny gets a cocky expression on his face, almost teasing. “Oh?? It makes you feel annoyed huh. Hmm.” He stands up and out of the bean bag chair to walk over and stand in front of Craig looking down at him, “Are you sure it’s just annoyance?” He reaches out to cup the others cheek but is stopped by Craig’s own hand grabbing the blondes wrist, “Don’t.” His voice is deeper, more serious but Kenny just hears a challenge. “Don’t what Craig? Touch you?” Blue eyes glitter with playfulness, “Don’t be a brat McCormick.” Craig rises to stand, both boys are about the same height but Kenny is taller by like 4 more inches; just another thing to add to the ‘reasons to find Kenny McCormick annoying’ list. The tension in the room seems to thicken the longer Craig holds Kenny’s wrist before he lets him go by pushing the others wrist away as if throwing it. “I don’t tolerate brats.” Craig narrows his eyes at the other as the male moves to step around him, going for his drink that had been set aside. “We need to get some of the project done anyways. We’ve wasted enough time dicking around.” Kenny just hums and looks over his shoulder at the teen, wetting his lips. “We have a bunch of time Craig. Plus you know what I heard? Stan is throwing a party tonight, we should go.” He just gets a grunt in reply as Craig takes a drink from his bottle of cola, “No thanks. Go by yourself.” The last thing he needs right now is alcohol and bad choices on the brain. “Come ooonnn. It’ll be fun to let loose, you need it anyways.” Craig turns to glare at Kenny, “I said I don’t want to McCormick.” The addressed blonde pouts at the other, “Not the fun type as usual.” He gets another bird from Craig as he drinks from his soda again, adams apple bobbing as he swallows. “Well, I’m going. It’s a lot more fun than doing this project.” Craig just leans against the window frame, “Whatever, I don’t care. Go get shit faced and come home with a stranger. That’s what you do at every party.” It was a bit of a low blow but does Craig give a shit? Not really. Kenny’s face hardens as he narrows his eyes at the black haired male, “Fuck you Tucker.” Grabbing his bag aggressively he slings it over his shoulder using the good strap. “Have fun.” Craig lifts his coke bottle in salute to the kiss ass blonde leaving his room, sighing deeply to himself after Kenny was gone. The sound of his front door opening and slamming shut makes Craig look out the window to watch the dirty blonde walk off with huffy swagger. “....asshole.” Craig mutters as the teen moves away from the window, finishing off his coke while thoughts swirl in his head. The more he thinks about it the more angry he gets, he wasn’t that much of a stick in the mud right? Right. “...Fucking hell.” Grabbing his phone he sends a quick text to his group chat of Clyde, token, tweek and bebe telling them that there’s a party at Marsh’s and they should come since he’s going to be there. He closes his phone, not waiting for a response as he stuffs the phone in his back jean pocket before grabbing just a light jacket and his hat, pulling it on and leaving his room. Uptight my ass McCormick, he’s about to show him how much fun he can be. Asshole.


End file.
